Pandora Hearts: le show des héros
by Alienor-fantastic
Summary: Que se passe t-il quand nos héros sont dans un donjon et découvrent un étrange cercle lumineux au sol en cherchant la sortie? Que des trucs bizarres! Je vous laisse découvrir. Attention, DELIRE COMPLET.


Bonjour la gente compagnie qui daigne volontiers lire cette petite curiosité des coins de rue!

... Bizarre, comme introduction, hein? Ce qui va suivre va l'être encore plus!

Donc voici un petit gag imaginé comme ça que je mets à votre disposition pour que vous vous distrayez ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. L'idée originale n'est pas de moi, mais d'une camarade sur un forum non dédié à Pandora Hearts. J'ai seulement choisi le thème! Et on devrait appeler ça un "effet de mode inconnu à ce jour"! Je suis si fan de ce manga depuis la première fois que je l'ai visionné que je n'ai pas hésité un écrire un petit truc dessus, au lieu d'une fic (j'en ai tellement sur d'autres sujets que je n'ai pas pas le temps d'imaginer une histoire comme ça), mais ça me comble de bonheur de poster pour ce fandom et j'espère que ce "truc" va vous plaire!

Allez, au plaisir de vous lire de mon côté!

**Disclaimer: **Comme dit ci-dessus, l'idée originale, les personnages de Pandora Hearts et certaines des idées qui vont suivre en dessous ne sont pas de moi!

* * *

**Pandora Hearts- le show des héros**

_Oz, Alice, Gilbert, Break et Sharon sont perdus dans un vieux château abandonné, alors qu'ils cherchaient un des souvenirs d'Alice, celle-ci l'ayant détecté dans cette zone : ce n'est pas une mince affaire, surtout quand les héros finissent par se paumer dans une aile du bâtiment avec impossibilité de faire demi-tour. _

**Oz : **A l'aiiiiiide ! On est coincés ici ! Y a quelqu'un ?

**Sharon : **Oui, il y a nous.

**Oz : **Je voulais dire quelqu'un qui sache où on est et qui ait un moyen de nous sortir de là !

**Alice : **On n'en est pas à ça près. Regardez un peu, aucune ouverture dans ce mur, alors qu'il suffit de me transformer en B-Rabbit pour tout envoyer valser et nous échapper dans la nature !

**Gilbert :** Tu veux faire crever Oz stupide lapin ?

**Alice : **Tant qu'à faire si ça peut sauver la vie à quelques uns d'entre nous, je n'hésiterais pas à te sacrifier dans les décombres piaf débilo-crétin.

**Break :** Holà, holà ! Du calme, mes bestioles ! Le tout est de me laisser vous guider en ce lieu trop obscur pour des vêtements trop blancs !

**Alice :** Cela fait depuis tout à l'heure que tu nous guides et tu n'es même pas fichu de savoir où se trouve la gauche ET la droite dans ce château pourri ! Et qui c'est que tu traites de bestioles ?

**Break : **Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis ambidextre !

**Gilbert : **Et n'insultez pas le château ! Ce n'est pas sa faute à lui si je traîne avec des imbéciles congénitaux !

**Oz : **Oh !

**Sharon : **Mais quelle est cette étrange chose sur le sol ?

**Gilbert : **On dirait… un cercle lumineux…

**Alice: **Comme dans _Children of Mana!*_

**Tout le monde : **...

**Gilbert :** Je ne vais pas relever.

**Break : **Allons, ça ne coûte rien de tester ! Vous permettez que je voie à quoi ça sert ?

_*Il entre dans le cercle lumineux… et disparaît.*_

_**BZIIIIIIIIIOMB !**_

**Alice : **Où qu'il est passé ?

**Sharon : **Xerxes ! Où es-tu ?

**Oz : **Il est plus là !

**Gilbert : **Ce doit être à cause de ce cercle… Attendez.

_*Il entre et disparaît à son tour*_

_**BZIIIIIIIIIOMB !**_

**Oz : **Gil ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me laisser tomber ?

**Alice : **Respire Oz…

**Sharon : **Je vois… Ce cercle doit être un transporteur.

**Alice : **Un quoi ?

**Sharon : **Attendez-moi. Si je disparais dans trente secondes, vous me rejoignez trente secondes après !

**Alice : **Pas très rassurant, tout ça…

**Oz : **Ca fait donc, trente plus trente, égale…

**Alice : **Abrège, Oz.

_*Sharon entre… et n'est plus là*_

_**BZIIIIIIIIIOMB !**_

**Oz : **Ils sont tous morts !

**Alice : **Mais non… Ils sont tombés ailleurs, c'est tout… Peut-être devant la sortie !

**Oz : **Ah, tu me rassures.

**Alice : **Eh, ce n'était qu'une hypothèse, hein… Peut-être qu'après tout… Ils sont bien morts.

**Oz : **Tu me rassures toujours autant.

_*Alice pousse Oz dans le transporteur et le rejoint après*_

_**BZIIIIIIIIIOMB !**_

**Break : **Mes amis ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir !

**Alice : **Moi, c'est la sortie que j'aimerais revoir. Alors ?

**Sharon : **Eh bien, c'est simple… Il n'y a pas de sortie !

**Oz : **Comment ça ?

**Gilbert : **Par contre, ça sent toujours le renfermé.

**Alice : **Mais où est-ce qu'on est !

**?: **Mais… J'étais mort pour de vrai ?

**?: **Mais ouais, mais quelle idée aussi d'attaquer un monstre avec un sandwich au thon !

**Gilbert : **Houlà… Mais c'est qui ceux-là ?

**?: **Mais dans la panique, euh, j'ai confondu avec mon épée !

**Alice : **Ah, ah, le boulet !

**Sharon : **Mais ce n'est pas normal… Comment ça se fait qu'il y ait d'autres personnes dans le même donjon que nous ?

**?: **Eh, t'aurais dû voir ça ! J'ai fait un croche-pied à la taupe-garou !

**Alice : **Une _quoi _?

**?: **Eh oui ! Tu avais pris un coup de patte sur le torse !

**Gilbert : **Super intéressant…

**Break : **Ecoutons donc.

**?: **A ce moment-là, la magicienne a lancé le contrôle mental des rongeurs !

**?: **Oui, bon, on a pas besoin d'en parler !

**?: **Alors, ça n'a pas marché, parce que les taupes sont des insectivores de la famille des talpidés…

**?: **Oui, ben on est pas obligé d'en parler !

**?: **Et donc, techniquement la taupe n'est pas un rongeur, alors le contrôle mental est…

**?: **_On est pas obligé d'en parler !_

**Gilbert : **Mais flûte, alors, allons-nous-en ! Ce n'est pas notre dimension !

**Break : **Regardez, le même cercle lumineux de tout à l'heure…

**Sharon : **Peut-être fait-il la même chose que tout à l'heure…

**?: **Nan, mais c'qui était marrant c'est qu'le barbare lui a coupé la patte avant, alors y avait du sang qui giclait partout pendant qu'la bestiole elle essayait de nous frapper avec une patte inexistante ! Alors, moi, hop, discrétion, je suis passé sur le côté et j'ai attaqué son flanc à la hache !

**Gilbert : **Ca commence à devenir craignos leur échange là !

**Sharon : **Prions donc pour ne pas sombrer dans leur folie…

**?: **Enfin, bref, moi j'lui ai tailladé le bide ! Shlac !

**Alice : **Ouais, ouais, c'est ça…

_*Ils disparaissent dans le transporteur les uns après les autres*_

_**BZIIIIIIIIIOMB !**_

**Alice : **Alors, où est-on désormais ?

**Chien qui parle : **Je vais vous raconter une bonne blague ! En fait, c'est l'histoire d'un écureuil qui n'a pas fait ses provisions pour l'hiver alors, quand l'hiver arrive, il se rend compte qu'il a oublié et il fait alors : « Ah, j'suis mort ! »

**Tout le monde : **_…_

**Alice : **Et qu'est-il censé y avoir de drôle, là-dedans ?

**Chien qui parle : **Ce qui est marrant, c'est qu'à la fin, l'écureuil il meurt…

**Oz : **Ah…

**Break : **Allons-nous- en…

_**BZIIIIIIIIIOMB !**_

**Break : **Aaah… Nous avons affaire à quelque chose d'un peu plus intéressant…

**?: **_Avada Kedavra ! _

**Alice : **Houlà ! _* évite de justesse un éclair de lumière verte*_

**?: **Je ne te laisserais pas conquérir le moooooonde, Voldemort !

**Voldemort : **Qui t'a dit que je voulais que le monde ?

**?: **_Stupéfix !_

**Sharon : **Partons ! Ce n'est pas prudent de rester ici !

**Gilbert : **Trop de la balle leur combat !

**Oz : **Pour ceux qui sont dedans, ça l'est moins…

_**BZIIIIIIIIIOMB !**_

**Sharon : **Espérons qu'en ces lieux, nos recherches seront moins mouvementées…

**Roselyne Bachelot : **Vous ! Vous devez être des volontaires pour vous faire vacciner contre la grippe A ! Venez ici, j'ai des seringues qui n'ont pas servi depuis octobre dernier !

**Oz et Gilbert : **Argh ! Non, pas ça ! Pas les piqûûûûûres !

**Sharon : **Excusez-nous mais on a mieux à faire !

**Roselyne : **Mais… !

_**BZIIIIIIIIIOMB !**_

**Type : **Hum… Vous êtes un garçon bien insolent… J'aime cela…

**Bart Simpson : **Non, monsieur, je ne suis pas un garçon insolent.

**Type : **Ah bon ?

**Bart : **Je suis pourri jusqu'à la moelle !

_**BZIIIIIIIIIOMB !**_

_Regardez Antoine. Avec sa solution après- shampoing Sublim'Argan ses cheveux sont soyeux et il attire toutes les filles !_

**Alice : **Il a surtout l'air con !

_**BZIIIIIIIIIOMB !**_

**Frollo : **_Infernaaale ! Bacchanaaaaaale ! L'enfer noircit ma chaiiiiiir ! _

**Gilbert : **Holà… Qu'a-t-il fumé aujourd'hui ?

**Break : **Je doute qu'au Moyen-âge les gens savaient déjà ce qu'ils consommaient…

**Oz : **Oh, c'est méchant !

**Break : **Bah, écoute…

_**BZIIIIIIIIIOMB !**_

_*musique de Mario bros*_

**Mario : **Yaoh !

**Alice : **Ah, l'enfoiré ! Il m'a foutu un coup de pied !

**Gilbert : **Sharon, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cet éventail dans la main ?

**Sharon : **Je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose qui me pousse à me battre !

**Oz : **Oh, une épée laser !

**Mario : **Ah, Daisy ! Viens te battre !

**Sharon : **Hein… Quoi ? Vous ne comprenez pas c'est une erreur !

**Break : **Nous devrions partir, non ?

**Gilbert : **Sans blague !

_*Après avoir réussi à déstimuler Sharon au combat…*_

_**BZIIIIIIIIIOMB !**_

**Nicolas Canteloup : **Et nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue dans… F_esé entré selui-la k'et koopable ! _Il fait nuit, il est vingt-trois heures trente du matin, et Machin entre dans le _Maradona Club_ où il demande du coca. Mais le vendeur comprend mal la commande et lui donne de la coc'… C'est le début d'une enquête étonnante et exaltante !

**Gilbert : **Etonnante, c'est le mot, exaltante on verra après !

**Break : **Oh, oh…

_**BZIIIIIIIIIOMB !**_

**Alice : **Dans quoi va-t-on atterrir cette fois ?

_Digimon, petit monstre, tu es le champion !_

_Je t'attends ! Je t'attends ! Je t'attends ! Je t'attends ! Je t'attends ! Je t'attends ! Je t'attends… !_

**Sharon : **Qu'est-ce donc que ce vacarme ?

**Alice : **C'est un no life qui essaie de passer sa vie à écouter de la musique en faisant des achats sur internet !

**Oz : **C'est quoi « internet » ?

**Shinku : **Jun ! Je te demande de m'apporter mon thé dans une minute !

_*Plus tard*_

**Shinku : **Dis donc, Jun, tu es incorrigible ! Tu as une minute et douze secondes de retard !

**Jun : **A… abrutie ! T'AS ESQUINTE MON ORDI PENDANT MON ABSENCE !

_Digimon, petit monstre, tu es le champion !_

_Je t'attends ! Je t'attends ! Je t'attends ! Je t'attends ! Je t'attends ! Je t'attends… !_

**Sharon : **Et nous ? On attend quoi pour nous sauver ?

**Gilbert : **Ca devient vraiment n'importe quoi là…

_**BZIIIIIIIIIOMB !**_

_Aujourd'hui, pour un téléviseur acheté, il vous est remboursé si la France gagne la Coupe du Monde de football !_

**Supporter de la Coupe du Monde : **Foutez-vous de nous !

_**BZIIIIIIIIIOMB !**_

**Julie : **T'auras pas mon lit, Gigi !

**Gilbert : **Nieh ?

_**BZIIIIIIIIIOMB !**_

**Sharon : **Cette fois-ci, j'en ai assez !

**Barack ****Obama: **Yes, we can!

**Gilbert: **Yes, we can go somewheeeeeere !

**Sharon: **Ah, CA SUFFIT!

**Break: **Elle est trop mignonne quand elle se met à s'énerver comme ça…

_**BZIIIIIIIIIOMB !**_

**Sharon : **A-t-on réintégré notre dimension ?

**Break : **Ca y ressemble bien… Et on a même retrouvé la sortie !

**Sharon : **La demeure Reinsworth est tout près ! Regardez, c'est bien ma maison !

**Alice : **Je suis bien contente que ce soit terminé ! Je commençais à avoir mal au crâne !

**Gilbert : **Et c'était pas aujourd'hui qu'on allait te retrouver un de tes foutus souvenirs qui traînent partout !

**Oz : **C'est fini toutes ces phrases exclamatives ?

**Sharon : **Ma demeuuuuuuuure !

**Break : **Elle est trop mignonne quand elle devient abrutie par ces conneries comme ça…

**Gilbert : **Eh, mais il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec nous !

**Nicolas Sarkozy : **Bonjour, je suis le président de la République Française et véritable dirigeant du parti UMP, j'étais au congrès avec Barack Obama et je me suis retrouvé ici. S'agit-il d'un nouveau pays en crise à sauver de la faillite ? J'ai déjà déboursé pour la Grèce. It's magnifical, je suis le fournisseur personnel de Frédéric Mitterrand en matière de chaussettes contrastant avec ses pantalons. Blablabla… C'est vrai ces rumeurs comme quoi j'utiliserais un escabeau afin d'atteindre le micro pour faire mes discours cent pour cent langue de bois ?

**Gilbert:**God saves our miserables lives…

_**THE END**_

* * *

_Children of mana: _Jeu vidéo sur DS. Dans le jeu, on évoque les cercles lumineux comme étant des Gleamwell. Pour traverser ces portes, on utilise des Gleamdrop, mais vous voyez que dans ce truc, y a pas besoin !

**Références :**

Le Donjon de Naheulbeuk, avec Pen of Chaos !

Là-haut, film réalisé par Pete Docter, Bob Peterson.

Harry Potter, vous avez reconnu ?

Roselyne Bachelot et l'effet grippe A, aucun créateur, ça m'est venu à l'instant même !

Les Simpson

La pub de la télé

Le Bossu de Notre-Dame

Super smash of Melee, avec Mario et sa bande ainsi que d'autres, sur GameCube.

Les gags de Nicolas Canteloup, avec ses sketches et autres imitations qui me font trop marrer !

Rozen Maiden, accompagné de Jean-Jacques Goldman, et des _Digimon_ si quelqu'un connaît !

La pub de la radio

Idée issue de mon imagination farfelue

Discours de Barack Obama

Et… Nicolas Sarkozy, bien sûr. Fallait un peu s'attendre à sa présence !


End file.
